Rebound
by Professorofhardknocks
Summary: The Gundam High basketball team has never been able to win a championship. Will they get help from...a girl? but girls can't play! 1 x RP , 2 x HS, 3 x D, 4 x CB, 5 x SP
1.

  
  
  
Rebound  
(The_Professional)  
  
  
  
The Gundam High Team  
  
Starting Lineup:  
  
  
Heero Yuy (Shooting Guard) - Cool, calm, and collected...He is the silent leader of the team. He may not speak much, but he leads by example: displaying excellence both on and off the court. His teammates respect and admire his incredible physical prowess. He is thought to be one of the best high school players in the country.  
  
Quatre Winner (Point Guard) - Although originally thought to be the weak point of the team in his freshmen year, Quatre has worked, developed and fine-tuned his deadly 3 point skills. Now, his incredible sharp shooting from beyond the arc can devastate any type of defense. He is also the most liked player on the team.   
  
Duo Maxwell (Small Forward) - A sharp shooter and an amazing defender, his charismatic presence on the court cannot be denied. He can excite other players to work harder with his infectious cheerfulness and enthusiasm. He is the 'heart' of the team. His only weak point may be that he cannot control his temper during a game.  
  
Wufei Chang (Power Forward) - A player who fastidiously sticks to the fundamentals of the game, he is the most well-rounded player on the team. He is also an amazing rebounder, averaging an incredible 19 rebounds per game. An unselfish and hard-working player, he is a great asset to the team.  
  
Trowa Barton (Center) - He is the big man of the team. He uses his height and strength to work his inside game. Whenever the team is not shooting well from the perimeter, Trowa goes up for an easy 2 inside the paint. He can easily dominate a game if not double teamed. His shooting percentage is an impressive 52%.  
  
Relena Peacecraft (???) - A new student at Gundam High. She may look weak and fragile, but her basketball skills rival even Heero's. She is a wild card to her teammates and will need to prove herself in order to gain the trust of the team.  
  
  
  
Next--- Ch. 1 coming up!!   



	2. Girls are not allowed!

  
  
AU- this is Alternate Universe. Any references to 'anything' are purely fictitious.  
  
  
blah, blah, blah ----denotes thought  
  
  
  
  
Ch 1.  
  
  
The Try-outs:  
  
  
Coach Une paced back and forth in front of the team, her trusty whistle dangling loosely around her neck. She was not pleased with the progress of the team. The season would start in a week, and she did not think they had a good chance of making the state play-offs.  
  
The play-offs! How low they have sank. Just 2 years ago, they had won the state championship, and had made it to the National semi-finals…  
  
Now look at us.   
  
She couldn't blame it all on them. It was partly her fault as well.   
  
Maybe I'm not a good coach…  
  
She stopped pacing and faced the team.   
  
"Ok, listen up! Today is the last day of try-outs for the team. Although the starting line-up has already been chosen, you can still make the bench positions. Now, I want you to go out there and give me your best. The list of the people who made the team will be posted outside the locker room. So go out there and have fun!"  
  
The boys all rose from the cold, gym floor and rushed out towards the courts, yelling and whooping, "Let's go Gundam Mechas! Let's go Gundam Mechas!"  
  
Coach Une sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys of the starting line-up:   
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were in the gym too, watching the try-outs from the bleachers. They were all lounging around, silently watching the boys play.  
  
Duo, the talkative one, had something to say, "So, guys…what do you think of our chances of winning the nationals this year?"  
  
"As long as we try our best and have fun, it doesn't matter!" replied Quatre.  
  
"It would be an injustice if we do not win." Replied Wufei.  
  
"I want to win." Replied Trowa succinctly.  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. I agree with all of you. And you, Heero? What do you think?"  
  
Heero, being the realistic one, replied simply, "We have no shot at the Nationals because our bench players will be too weak." He pointed towards the try-out boys, "Look at them, they are all weak. Not one of them can give us any support."  
  
Duo smiled nervously, "Geez, don't be so pessimistic, Heero. This is our senior year in High school. This is our last chance! Let's keep our hopes up. I'm sure there will be someone good picked today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enter Relena Peacecraft:  
  
  
Heero was the first one to spot her coming inside the gym.   
  
She was very pretty, he thought. Her hair was dirty blonde, a color more akin to a shade of honey than yellow. Her eyes were a lustrous blue, like the color of a shinning lake during a full morrow. A pretty face as well and full lips…but the pretty little thing looked very nervous.  
  
Who was she? He had never seen her around before. Maybe she was a new student.  
  
He wondered what she was doing here. She was wearing gym clothing. Maybe she was a cheerleader?  
  
He saw her reach in to a gym bag. She took out a basketball and was dribbling it around. She was doing cross-overs, dekes, and spin-arounds.  
  
Heero was shocked! She…was going to play? But she's a girl!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of they boys on the court stopped playing…  
  
They were all staring at the new girl.   
  
They all wondered what she was doing here. Some of the boys had outraged looks on their faces.   
  
They were muttering,   
  
"Hey, check out that chick. She's trying to play! HAHA."  
  
"Hey, get off the court cupcake, before you break a nail!"  
  
"Hey, sister! This is for men only!"  
  
"Get off the court!"  
  
Relena dribbled gracefully around them, went towards the center of the gym and shot the ball from mid-court.  
  
The ball rose silently on its path towards the rim…  
  
All eyes were on the ball…  
  
The whole gymnasium became silent…  
  
Everyone saw the ball gradually coming closer to the basket…  
  
The ball touched nothing but net as it went inside the hoop.  
  
They were all shocked! Some of them muttered that she got lucky. It was a fluke, they would say.  
  
Relena smiled, "So can I play now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coach Une watched the young girl play with the boys.  
  
The girl was good, she thought. No…not good, she was amazing! A solid ball-handler, a pure shooter, a play-maker, great passer…  
  
Une thought the girl was just the type of player that this team needed.   
  
I just found my sixth man…I mean, woman.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 2. Coming up!!  



	3. Just who exactly is the perfect player a...

Ch 2.  
  
  
  
  
Heero silently watched her play from the bleachers.  
  
She was good, he thought. No, better than good…incredible. She was a perfect player.  
  
Just like me…   
  
For Heero, admitting that was a bruise to his ego. He did not favor the idea of another player being his equal. Especially a…a…girl!   
  
He saw her dominate the game, using her speed and agility to cut across the court and make plays. She was a great playmaker, he thought.   
  
Her shooting was as good as Reggie Miller's, quick as lightning and smooth as mercury. Her footwork reminded him of Allen Iverson's, propelling her way past her befuddled defender. She also played with the charisma and pizzazz of Jordan, flashing the tongue once in a while in mockery during a dazzling move.  
  
He suddenly felt a bit hostile towards her.   
  
Who does she think she is? I'm the dominant player in this team.   
  
He even felt a little jealous. He suddenly had this urge to play against her. He wanted to prove to her, and to everyone else…that he was the best.  
  
Girl…whoever you are…I will play you…one on one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the try-outs:  
  
  
The try-out boys were obviously humbled by their experience with the girl. They apologized as well, saying that they were wrong. They scratched their heads, smiled appealingly, and muttered,   
  
"Woah, girl…where did you learn to play ball like that?"  
  
"Damn! The chick has a sexy body and can play ball…Can I get your number?"  
  
"I'll practice one on one with you anytime."  
  
"You're even better than Heero!"  
  
Relena, wiping her sweaty brow with a towel, looked at all of them with a bemused look on her face. "I hope all of you guys learned a lesson. Girls can play ball too."  
  
One boy, an ugly chap with a missing tooth, spoke, "They sure can…wow…I've never seen a girl play like you. I bet you can even beat…Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena shrugged, "Who knows, but my point here is that…"  
  
"Can you beat me then?" interrupted a voice from across the gym.  
  
Relena turned around towards the source of the voice. She saw a young, tall boy with unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes walk straight for her. He was dribbling a basketball.  
  
She thought he was really intense and…good-looking.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Relena.  
  
The boys cleared a path for the brown-haired boy as he silently walked towards her. He passed the ball hard into her, almost knocking her breath out.  
  
"I am Heero Yuy. And I challenge you to a one on one game."  
  
Relena sighed.  
  
Boys and their egos…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note --- this one's short, i know that -_- But I'll promise, I'll make the next chapter much longer...and i'll post it tomorrow!  



	4. Shut up and play!

Ch 3.  
  
  
  
  
"Ready, girl?"  
  
The girl nodded. Her face was a paradigm of confusion.  
  
"Good." Heero bounced a pass to her. "You get the ball first. Make-it-take-it. Best up to 21."  
  
She received the pass weakly. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because…I am the best." Replied Heero, without a hesitation in his voice. He did not want to show weakness in front of everyone, especially not to her. He went into a defensive posture, his arms outstretched horizontally and feet planted loosely upon the shiny floor.  
  
"No…you are doing this because you are insecure…" She went into an offensive posture, both hands protecting the ball, her body contorted away from Heero's prying hands, "Yes, you are insecure that a girl can be better than you."  
  
Heero had a mildly annoyed look on his face. This girl definitely talked too much.  
  
"You are, aren't you? You're afraid that a girl may beat you…" whispered the girl.  
  
"Shut up and play!"   
  
The girl smiled. She pump faked a shot, making Heero jump up in surprise. With the temporary advantage on her side, she drove right by Heero, scoring an easy lay-up point.  
  
"That's one nothing…" She passed the ball back to Heero. "Check…"  
  
Heero caught the ball and stood silently with it for awhile. "That was luck, girl. No one gets by me like that."  
  
She smiled. "Shut up and play…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy Catolina, the captain of the Gundam High cheerleading team, walked into the gymnasium.  
  
What she found inside was pandemonium.   
  
Boys were shouting loudly, their arms flailing wildly around the air in excitement. They had formed a circle around the basketball court.   
  
What do they think they are doing?   
  
She saw Quatre, her boyfriend, among the crowd. He seemed to be caught up by whatever the other boys were captivated by. She sniffed loudly and cracked her thumbs in preparation.  
  
Quatre, you jerk! You were supposed to walk me home today!   
  
She stomped angrily towards the blond boy, pushing other guys in the crowd away with her powerful arms.   
  
"QUATRE WINNER!"  
  
He still did not seem to hear her amidst all the noise of the crowd.  
  
"QUAATREEE WINNEEER!!!!!!"  
  
The blond boy heard her and turned his face. When he saw her, he smiled and waved his hand. He was gesturing her to come on over.  
  
Grrr….I'll come over alright. Boy, you are in a lot of trouble. No one stands up Dorothy Catolina and gets away with it, not even my boyfriend.   
  
When she reached her boyfriend, she put on her angry face. "Quatre Winner, how could you forget? You were supposed to meet me after my class! We were supposed to walk home together! You make me so angry sometimes, you know that? Of course you don't care…men!! They're all alike. Don't try to suck up to me by being all nice, I won't…"  
  
"Dorothy!" interrupted Quatre, pointing towards the basketball court, "Look!"  
  
With a confused look on her face, Dorothy look towards where Quatre was pointing. "What are you pointing at…Oh…it's Heero. He's playing a pick-up game with a girl…" Dorothy grabbed Quatre's collar, "This is why you stood me up?"  
  
"You don't understand! She is beating Heero!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Dorothy, her eyes threatening to bulge out of its sockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena passed the ball to Heero.  
  
"Check. This is game point. I hope you're ready to be beaten by a girl."  
  
Heero frowned deeply. "I'm only down by two points." He caught the ball and passes it back to her. "I won't lose, girl."  
  
She caught the ball, and went into her usual offensive posture. "My name is not girl. My name is Relena Peacecraft." Maintaining her balance, she leaned in close to Heero's right ear. She whispered, "You know, it's too bad that I'm going to kick your ass, because you're kinda cute."   
  
Heero blushed. "What…?"  
  
Relena abruptly shot a jumpshot from behind the arc. Heero tried to block her shot, but he was a bit distracted from her flirtatious comment to do so effectively.  
  
Her shot went in clean through the basket, touching nothing but net.  
  
Heero Yuy stared, not believing that he had lost.  
  
Relena yelled, "Yes! I win!" She raised her arms up into the air in victory. The boys who were watching rushed towards her and congratulated her. They carried her on top of their shoulders, leaving the gymnasium with her in jovial cheer.   
  
They chanted, "Relena! Relena! Relena!"  
  
  
  
  
They left Heero all alone in the Gymnasium.   
  
Heero walked slowly to the basketball lying on the ground, and picked it up. He studied the ball for a long time.  
  
I…I…I lost? I lost…I…lost…I failed… But I'm the perfect player. I'm not supposed to lose, but I did… Who am I if I'm not the perfect player…What am I supposed to do now?   
  
Heero felt a piece of his identity dying at that moment.  
  
Teardrops fell from his face, landing on the ball.  



	5. The New Girl

  
Ch 4.  
  
  
  
THAT NIGHT:  
  
  
  
  
Heero quietly opened the door to his house, trying not to awaken anybody with his entrance. The door squeaked painfully as it slid across the floor, reverberating its noise throughout the huge, empty house. With gentle feet, he entered, making sure not to close the door too hard behind him.  
  
I'm home…  
  
His eyes searched around the entrance room. All the lights were turned off, and dreary silence engulfed the entire house. The only sound of life was the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. He took off his coat and his hat, storing them inside a closet next to the entrance door.   
  
He checked his watch as he began his way towards the stairs. It was almost midnight. He had stayed out longer than he thought. After his loss to Relena Peacecraft, he had taken a walk around town, trying to ease his depression. He still could not believe that he had lost.  
  
Is this depression that I am feeling?   
  
Heero did not know how to deal with this loss. There has never been a time in his life when he was not able to succeed. He has been perfect all his life.  
  
He had a 4.0 GPA.   
  
He was the president of the student council.  
  
He scored perfect on his SATs.  
  
He was the best basketball player at Gundam High…  
  
And then, some girl from nowhere came and beat him at his level. Some girl who has never been coached in basketball…Heero felt the years of practicing basketball in his driveway melt away into emotional oblivion. It was all for nothing. All that effort, all those sacrifices…  
  
If I can't be the best…if I can't win…then what is the point of trying!   
  
He felt the heavy curtains of depression threatening to drape over him again. He breathed a pathetic sigh, and calmed himself down. Nothing would be gained by drooping over the matter like this.  
  
He came upon the stairs and lightly began climbing up in tip-toes. He did not want to wake his parents. He did not want to face them right now. They were the ones who pushed him to be model of perfection. If they found out that their perfect son was beaten by a girl…  
  
"Heero? Is that you?"   
  
Heero turned towards the sound and found his mother standing next to the kitchen area. She was in her nightgown, and seemed like she just awoke recently.  
  
"Y-yeah…mom, it's me."  
  
His mom had a concerned look on her face. "I was so worried!" She came over to him. "What were you thinking, young man! Out so late, without even telling your parents?"  
  
"Sorry, mom. I was studying at the library." Lied Heero.   
  
"Well…Just tell me next time, alright?"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Mrs. Yuy leaned and kissed him on the cheek before going up the stairs to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Day in school:  
  
  
  
Relena stood nervously in front of the class, trying not to play with her thumbs, or her hair. Absently smoothing out her clothes, she thought back to what her nanny advised her this morning: "Relena. Today is your first day in a public school. Have fun, study hard, and make new friends. But you stay away from boys now, you hear? They only want one thing from you, and it isn't to play basketball with you! I swear to the Lord Jesus, I don't even know why you bother to play that unlady-like sport! Why, if only your late father knew about you playing that barbaric game…."  
  
Relena shook her head of her nanny's ramblings. She loved her nanny dearly, the old, pudgy woman took care of her ever since her childhood, after her parents died in a plane crash. But sometimes, she tried to control every aspect of Relena's life.   
  
Nanny! I'm a grown woman now! I can take care of myself!   
  
The teacher was ready to introduce Relena to the class. She was a middle-aged woman, with light brown hair and soft blue-gray eyes. Her face seemed very kind and understanding. She came over to Relena.  
  
"Hi, Relena Peacecraft?" She reached out her hand. "My name is Ms. Po. I am your chemistry teacher."  
  
Relena shook her hand. "How do you do, Ms. Po."  
  
"Great. Are you ready, then?" Ms. Po asked.  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
Ms. Po went to the front of the room and addressed the class.  
  
"Class! Class! Please stop what you are doing. I have an announcement to make. Duo, put that nitrogen peroxide down, it is not a toy, young man! Dorothy, please stop talking to Hilde! I'm proud to say that…that…."  
  
The class was still carrying on, ignoring Ms. Po.   
  
"SHHHUUUUUTTT UPPPPP!!!!!!" screamed Ms. Po.  
  
The whole class froze in shock.  
  
Ms. Po looked stressed-out. "Oh, my…I'm sorry, class. I did not mean to say that." She massaged her neck.  
  
Wufei rose from his seat, "No, Ms. Po. It is we who should be apologizing to you for not being honorable, considerate students. It was injustice!"  
  
Ms. Po smiled to Wufei, "Thank you, wufie."  
  
Wufei blushed.  
  
Duo chuckled, "wufie?"  
  
Wufei gave Duo a lethal glare, making the braided boy shut up.  
  
"Anyway, class…" Ms. Po cleared her throat, "I'm proud to say that we have a new student here at Gundam High. Relena? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
Relena gave a nod, and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Duo stared at the new girl with excitement, "Hey, It's that hot babe who plays basketball!"  
  
Hilde gave Duo a deadly glare "Hot babe?"  
  
Relena went on, "I used to go to a private school for girls in upstate New York, but now I transferred here because I wanted to go to a public school. I hope to make friends with all of you. That is all."   
  
After a pause, the class began clapping. Some of the students, especially the males, were looking at her with lecherous looks on their faces. The girls seemed a bit indifferent to her, as if Relena was some snobby, rich girl who liked to be alone.   
  
Relena noticed one boy sitting in the class, the one she had beaten yesterday in a pick-up game, staring at her intensely. She thought he wanted to kill her.  
  
What was his name? Oh, yeah…Heero Yuy.   
  
Ms. Po walked up to Relena. "So, you need a lab partner. Why don't you go sit next to Heero? He's one of our brightest students. He'll make you fit right in."   
  
"But…"  
  
Ms. Po gave her a nudge. "Go on now, don't be shy. You and Heero will get along great."  
  
Yeah…Just great….  
  
Relena gulped and walked towards where Heero was sitting.  



	6. The way to a man's heart is by being Ult...

  
  
  
  
Note--- I'll try to update everyday from now on! Thx for reading! ^_^  
  
  
  
Ch 5.  
  
  
  
  
Relena walked softly towards Heero, her heart beating in rhythmic unison with her light, feathery steps. He was reading something, his attention fully devoted to a chemistry textbook. He probably didn't want to be bothered, especially not after what happened yesterday. He'd probably scold her, and tell her to leave him alone. She felt her heart reaching an apex of discomfort and uneasiness.   
  
Trying to be cool but friendly, she walked up to a seat next to him and planted herself on it. Heero quickly noticed her. He had on a mask of hostility on his face. She decided to ignore that and try to be friendly.  
  
"Hi, how are you? Remember me?" asked Relena cheerfully. She extended her hand, waiting for a handshake.  
  
Heero looked at her for awhile in anger, then went back to reading. He ignored her handshake as well as her greeting. He muttered darkly to himself. She thought he heard him mutter something about 'stupid girl'.   
  
A bit rattled but not defeated, she decided that the only way to get along with this moody boy was to be persistent. Yes, she would be ultra nice to him until he begins to lighten up a bit. Well, not exactly Ultra-nice…more like ultra-annoying.  
  
She leaned in a bit towards him and stuck an obtrusive finger on top of a page on his book. "Hey, so what's this you're reading?"  
  
He stared madly at her finger, which was blocking the text. With a calm, deadly grace, he lifted and turned his head swiftly to face Relena, giving her a glare that could mute a corrupt politician.   
  
"What do you want…GIRL?" He emphasized the word, 'girl' in obvious derision.  
  
She shrugged. "I need a lab-partner."  
  
  
"Go somewhere else. I work alone."  
  
Relena looked darkly at him. "Are you mad that I beat you yesterday?"  
  
At this, Heero's body spasmed uncontrollably in heated fury. He was shaking, and his face crunched into a morbid, pale configuration. His hands ripped out a page or two from the textbook. He was breathing heavily, his gasping sighs coming in heaves through forced labor.  
  
Geez…I didn't know he took basketball so seriously.   
  
He abruptly took a hold of her shoulders.   
  
"I…want…a…rematch! I…want…a…rematch!" He barely got the words out. He looked like he would have a heart attack very soon.   
  
"Okay, okay. But in one condition. You let me be your lab partner."  
  
He stared into her eyes for awhile. She thought he had beautiful eyes.   
  
"Fine. You are my new lab partner! When will we have this rematch?"  
  
Relena thought for awhile. "Hmmm…well, my house has an indoor basketball court. You can come over today to my house after school, if you want."  
  
"Yes…I will…and I will be the best again"  
  
With that, he went back to his book. His face became calm again.  
  
Relena smiled as she studied him. She thought about what she would do when he came over later today. She giggled.   
  
Heh…right into my trap, puppet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coach Une stepped outside from her office, carrying a green piece of paper. The paper flapped around the air as she carried it around loosely by her fingers.  
  
Boys, some of whom had waited for hours by Une's office, stared intensely at the green piece of paper that would seal their fates.   
  
The paper was the list of people who made the basketball team.  
  
Sweating, trembling and nervousness abounded as the brown-haired coach took an oddly shaped stapler and pounded the green piece of paper against the bulletin board, nailing it down securely.  
  
The tension in the hall could be cut with a dull knife.  
  
Some of the boys were drooling, their sense of hygeine momentarily forgotten. Right now, nothing mattered but the green paper. It was the source of hope, dreams, and for many of them…life.  
  
Coach Une stepped out of the way.  
  
The boys rushed towards the list.  
  
  
  
  
The List:  
  
  
2001/2002 Gundam Mechas Players  
  
* ß indicates starting line-up  
  
  
*Quatre Winner  
*Heero Yuy  
*Wufei Chang  
*Duo Maxwell  
*Trowa Barton  
Relena Peacecraft (6th woman)  
Ryo Sardine  
Tenchi Masaku  
Roger Smithson  
Johnny Praiso  
Chris Redfarm  
M. Buffalo  
  



	7. Walking the new girl home

Oh, my…this fic is going to take forever to finish. Oh, well….  
  
  
  
  
Ch 6.  
  
  
AFTER SCHOOL…  
  
  
  
"So…will you walk me home, Heero?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
Relena grabbed his hand. "Okay, then. Let's go."  
  
Heero felt a bit embarrassed when she touched his hand. It felt a bit awkward. He never did get along well with girls. Sure, girls liked him because he was the captain of the team. And he guessed that girls found him to be 'attractive'. But he never had the time or the interest in girls…At least, that's what he always told himself.  
  
Her hands were so soft…it felt so good to touch her.   
  
What am I thinking? She is my enemy!  
  
He quickly withdrew his hand from hers. "So…Is your house far from here, Relena?"  
  
She didn't seem hurt or surprised when he withdrew his hand. She seemed like she expected it. Sniffing loudly, she spoke, "No, it is only 4 blocks from here."  
  
"I see."  
  
They were walking quietly together. The light breeze blew a few pieces of red leaves across their paths. The sun was beginning to go down, and it created a beautiful red-orange hue across the many houses of the small town.  
  
Neither of them spoke much. Heero thought she wanted to talk a lot, but he knew she restrained herself because of him. She asked a few questions about the town, school and other frivolous things.   
  
He asked her a few questions as well, like what it was like in a private school. When he tried to ask her about her parents, her face became saddened and detached. He wondered if something happened to her parents…He decided not to pursue the matter.  
  
When they reached her house, he was shocked at how big it was. It was a mansion, really. There was a gigantic pool by the back, as well as a huge fountain on the middle of the spacious driveway. The house had to be at least 3 stories tall.  
  
"Nice house." Whispered Heero.  
  
"Thank you, I like it too. Shall we go in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena opened the huge, double doors.   
  
"Nanny? Nanny? Are you here?"  
  
She turned around towards Heero. "Well, she's not in. She must be out shopping. Come in."  
  
"Okay…"   
  
The interior was even more impressive. The whole floor was marble, and the rest of the house was decorated with expensive carpeting. The halls were lined with exquisite paintings. He even saw a couple of statues. It was the epitome of lavish. It was huge, easily 20 times bigger than Heero's house.   
  
Relena gestured for him to follow her. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'll get you something to drink."  
  
He followed her towards the kitchen area. He could see how one could get easily lost in this huge mansion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena handed him the drink. He took it eagerly and drank it down.  
  
"Thirsty, huh?"  
  
He nodded while drinking at the same time.  
  
She giggled.   
  
She stared at him drinking, his manly throat gulping the cola down forcibly. Her eyes lowered towards the vision of his sweat-drenched shirt. Then it floated upwards, towards his cute face.   
  
It was suddenly getting very hot in here.   
  
Okay, Relena. The easy part was getting him here. The hard part is getting him to notice me.  
  
Suddenly, she had a bright idea.  
  
She took off her shirt right in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
Note- Well, that's it for now…hey, don't give me that look! I can't update everyday and make it long at the same time, can I? L  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Twilight Zone....

Go to: (http://www.kanomi.com/Anime/Gundam/pictures/Chibi/Groups/7/c7-1.jpg) for a pic of the GW boys playing basketball.   
  
  
  
Note- this may be the weirdest chapter yet… O_O  
  
  
  
Ch 7.  
  
  
  
Relena decided that now was the time to have that rematch. She wouldn't play with her shirt on though. It would be too much of a cumbrance. She took her shirt off, letting the fabric slide all the way up and off her shoulders. She threw it aside.  
  
All that protected her naked bosom from wanton eyes was a white satin-laced bra.  
  
If this doesn't get your attention, I don't know what will!   
  
She stood in front of Heero, her chest facing his face. "Heero…I'm ready to give you that rematch."  
  
Heero had a crazed stare on his face. His mouth was open and his body became stiff.  
  
"Heero?"   
  
He looked…frozen!  
  
"Heero? Are you ok?"  
  
She waved a hand back and forth in front of his face. No response…He was frozen stiff! He was bleeding profusely from the nose. When she nudged him a little, he fell to the ground, hitting his head painfully on the floor in the process.  
  
He was…traumatized!! Or…something!  
  
"Oh my god! Heero! Hold on, I'll call the ambulance!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Doctor stared intensely at Relena's face.  
  
"So tell me again what happened?"  
  
Relena shifted a little in discomfort. "Well, um…"  
  
"Did you punch him? He was bleeding."  
  
"NO!!" screamed Relena.  
  
"Did you kick him in the head?"  
  
"What??"  
  
The Doctor's face was getting more pensive. "Do you have problems with anger management?"  
  
Relena made a fist, "Hey, what are you trying to say here?"  
  
"I am just stating the facts. The boy has a bruise on his head, and he was bleeding. My guess is that you pushed him down on the floor, and kicked him with your feet."  
  
Relena stared at this man for a minute. "Are you even a real doctor?"  
  
The man, looking saddened, put his head down in shame, "No, But I want to be…" With that, the man ran out of the hospital, hollering, "The Real man is nigh! OINK! OINK! OINK!"   
  
Men in white coats ran after him.   
  
Suddenly, the double doors to the ER opened, and a man with black hair and a goofy expression walked out. He seemed to be the real 'doctor'.  
  
"Hiiiii everybodyyy!" Yelled the Doctor in an odd accent.  
  
"Hi, Doctor Nick!" people replied.  
  
Relena dropped a sweat.  
  
Did I just land in the twilight zone?   
  
Dr. Nick came up to Relena. "Hiiii, Ms. Peeeeacecraft. I seee that you have run into a psycho pretending to be aa doctor. He is just a mental patient. Don't worryy!"  
  
"Umm…I'm here to see Heero Yuy" said Relena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero and Relena were walking back home together.  
  
"So, are you okay, Heero?"  
  
"Umm…yes, the doctor said it was a minor bruise. I should be okay."  
  
"Thank goodness" replied Relena.  
  
Relena felt so bad about what happened. She meant it as an innocent joke. She didn't think Heero would faint.   
  
"Relena?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
His face seemed empty. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I should be the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who took off my shirt, remember?"   
  
"No…I'm not talking about that…I'm sorry about how I treated you…" He tucked in his collar, "I was so jealous of you…And I treated you like my enemy."  
  
"Oh…" replied Relena succintly. Why was he apologizing to her all of a sudden? She didn't know how to respond.   
  
I think the blow to the head is making him weird.   
  
They reached Heero's house.   
  
Heero gestured, "Well, this is my house."   
  
"Okay, I'm going to go…" said Relena, turning around slowly.  
  
"Hey…Relena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll see you in practice tomorrow…I think the team will love you."   
  
She blushed, "Thanks."  



End file.
